


The Reason Cages Were Invented

by Welfycat



Series: Finding the Way (Stargate d/s 'verse) [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack figures out how to deal with his disobedient submissive, Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Cages Were Invented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, October Mini-Challenge. Prompt: Cages/Confined.  
> Content Notes: Takes places in an AU BDSM-'verse. Consensual bdsm, leashes, collars, cages/confinement, discussion of whipping/spanking.  
> Notes: Takes place a little over a month after Season 1 episode 13, Fire and Water. Thank you to my beta kityye for the title.
> 
> This is part of the d/s 'verse Finding the Way, but the stories are all stand alone and can be read in any order.

Jack O’Neill watched as SG1 and SG10 spread out in the entryway of a Goa’uld complex, the marines checking the hallways that branched off the entry chamber while Daniel and Captain Carter began examining the computer terminal that encompassed the main wall. Teal’c stood guard at the entrance, his sharp eyes scanning over the plaza that held the Stargate.

They’d been dispatched due to rumors that Apophis and Klorel had been spotted on P7X-060. General Hammond had been of the opinion that finding and terminating Apophis was a number one priority and Jack could hardly disagree, especially when they could possibly get Sha’re and Skaara back in the process. SG1 had been attempting to track the Goa’uld’s movements for months and only recently had they received a solid lead from a group of rebel Jaffa.

“Jack,” Daniel called out, waving one of his hands towards Jack but not looking up from the screen he was reading.

Jack smiled fondly in the direction of his submissive and walked over, his hand resting on the back of Daniel’s neck and on the collar that had been there for just over a month. “What did you find, Daniel?”

“Well, Sam is still getting some of the systems online, but from the log I’ve been able to pull up it appears that Apophis was here recently.” Daniel paused and looked up at Jack. “With Klorel.”

Jack reached for his radio. “Major Boyd, keep your team close and be prepared to encounter Jaffa.”

“Yes, sir. We can’t go much further anyway, seems like all of the doors are closed off.” SG10’s team leader responded immediately through the radio.

“Sir.” Sam pulled herself up off the floor as she got the rest of the computer system to activate and a low rumbling echoed through the building.”

“Carter, what was that?” Jack demanded, one of his hands settling on his gun with the other slipping down to Daniel’s vest, ready to pull him out of the way at a moments notice. Teal’c had hurried over at the sound, his staff weapon activated.

“The rest of the building opening up. It seems I shut down some kind of security mechanism that released the doors, sir.” Sam ruffled her her short hair to get the dust out of it and smiled at Daniel. “And it brought up a map.”

Daniel turned to move but stopped when Jack tugged the back of his vest. “It’s why we’re here,” Daniel pointed out, the barest hint of a whine in his voice.

Jack stared at Daniel before nodding once and releasing his vest. “Stay with the team. There’s no way to know if Apophis left any of his Jaffa behind.”

“Yes, sir.” Daniel smiled at Jack before dashing over to where Sam was working and examining the display. “That seems to have opened everything up. But the flight bay is empty. I’d guess that Apophis and Klorel are long gone.”

“But this is the closest we’ve come to finding them. Maybe there’s something here that would tell us what their plans are,” Sam suggested, pointing at a chamber in the center of the complex.

Jack studied the map for a moment and agreed. “Let’s meet up with everyone there.” He radioed SG10 with instructions before leading his team through the narrow hallways, his P-90 at the ready. He kept Daniel tucked behind him and knew that Teal’c was bring up the rear with Sam behind Daniel. It was considered discriminatory by most to view submissives and switches as being in need of extra protection, and Jack knew that both Sam and Daniel were capable of taking care of themselves in the field. That didn’t stop him from placing them in a position of protection as often as possible and Jack knew that most teams, regardless of whether a sub or a dom held command, did the same.

SG10 was already in the central chamber when SG1 arrived, Major Boyd standing guard over Captain Watts as Watts worked with the computer system. Sam waited for Jack’s nod of permission before joining the group at the computers, Teal’c moving to secure the room with Lieutenant Reed.

“Sir, I think we have something.” Boyd called, watching over his team member’s shoulder.

Jack took a quick glance to where Daniel was examining a mural on the wall before going over to the group. Sam was settled in next to Watts and Jack rolled his eyes at Boyd’s slightly possessive expression. It was pretty natural for both a dom and a team leader to get a little twitchy when one of their uncollared subs was nestled up so close to an unknown switch or dom.

“Relax, Boyd. She’s not interested.” Jack said quietly so that Sam and Watts wouldn’t hear.

Boyd colored slightly, obviously embarrassed to have his interest in Watts so apparent. “Watts says he’s found something.”

Jack moved forward to listen to the information Watts had discovered, Sam interjecting occasionally as she pulled up different screens on the Goa’uld computers.

The sound of staff weapons firing pulled all of them away from the computer, each drawing their own weapons as they rushed towards the battle. By the time they reached the scene three Jaffa were dead and Lieutenant Reed looked slightly ruffled as he turned toward the sound of their approach.

“This is the only patrol we have encountered. However, it is likely there are more Jaffa in the area.” Teal’c scowled at the bodies before turning his attention to Jack. “We should leave before we are discovered and trapped in the building.”

Jack agreed, turning to order everyone out before stopping suddenly, his heart sinking as he did a quick recount of the people gathered with him. Six, including himself, not counting the three bodies on the floor. “Daniel.” All his muscles tensed as he dashed back towards the central chamber, hoping that Daniel had merely been left behind when they took off so quickly. He was barely aware of the rest of the group following him, knowing that Teal’c and Major Boyd would take care of everyone else while he searched for Daniel.

“Daniel? Come in.” Jack hissed into his radio as he burst into the chamber. Daniel was nowhere to be seen, with no indications of where he might have gone.

“There’s no sign of a struggle, sir.” Sam offered as she looked around the room.

Jack took a moment to look over everyone. Boyd had tucked Watts in between him and Reed, clearly concerned about losing the sub on his own team now that Daniel had gone missing. Teal’c looked ready to murder whoever had taken Daniel and if Jack was convinced that Daniel had been taken, Jack would feel the same way. “Carter, stay here with Major Boyd. Radio us if Daniel shows up back here. Teal’c, take the back left path. I’ll take the back right. Check in every five minutes.”

Boyd nodded to Jack, the responsibility that he was being given not lost on him. Teal’c took off without a word and Jack followed suit, hurrying down the hall that he had assigned himself. Daniel was well known within the SGC for wandering off while he was off-world, and Jack had paddled Daniel’s butt a few times before he had collared Daniel; all for disobeying him on the subject. But, Daniel hadn’t run off like this since he’d been collared and Jack had pretty much considered the problem solved. Apparently not.

“Daniel. Respond,” Jack ordered into his radio again, his jaw clenching in fury when there was no response. Even when Daniel had taken off previously he had always answered his radio. Jack tried to reassure himself that Daniel had just wandered off and hadn’t been taken by some vengeful Jaffa to be tortured by Apophis. The image was too sickening in his mind and Jack pushed it away, concentrating on moving faster through the structure.

A darkened room, with an entryway barely wide enough to squeeze through, and a small light filtering out caught Jack’s attention and he rushed in, his P-90 ready to open fire. It took a moment for Jack’s heart to stop hammering as he gazed at Daniel. Daniel was kneeling down in front of a wall, a flashlight between his teeth as he worked at opening a panel.

Jack put the safety back on his gun and strode forward, absolutely furious. “Daniel,” he hissed, not wanting to raise his voice and catch the attention of any passing Jaffa. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grabbed the back of Daniel’s vest and hauled him to his feet, putting his hand over Daniel’s mouth to muffle the startled squawk as the flashlight fell from his lips.

“Jack?” Daniel asked, barely audible through Jack’s hand.

“There are Jaffa here, you could have been killed.” Jack snapped as he reached for his radio. “Major Boyd. I’ve got Daniel. We’re on our way back.”

Boyd’s “copy that” was barely audible through the crackling radio, this section of the building apparently interfering with the radio signal.

“Jack, Apophis was definitely here. I think this is one of his secret chambers. We could find something important here, something that would tell us where they were going.” Daniel protested, motioning toward the area he had been working on.

Jack considered the possibility of other groups of Jaffa roaming the area and decided that it was unlikely that they would encounter any on the way back to the rest of the group. He pulled the leash from where it was wound up in one of his vest pockets and hooked it around the ring on Daniel’s collar. “Let’s go.”

Daniel stared at Jack with wide eyes, obviously shocked at being leashed without warning.

“We’re leaving,” Jack reiterated. “Now.”

Daniel bobbed down to grab his flashlight, the leash barely allowing him enough leeway to do so.

Jack tightened his grip on the leash and tugged Daniel closer, keeping him directly next him as they hurried back to the main chamber. Jack kept a quick pace, though still careful not to strangle Daniel or cause him to stumble.

“I get the point, Jack. You can take the leash off now.” Daniel pulled slightly against the leash, trying to take a step away from Jack.

Keeping the leash just as tight as before, Jack shook his head. “Obviously you don’t.”

Jack’s barely contained anger came through in his voice and Daniel settled in beside Jack as he realized just how much he’d upset his dom.

The rest of SG1 and all of SG10 were waiting in the main chamber when they arrived, all of their eyes fixing briefly on the leash that went from Jack’s hand to Daniel’s neck before focusing on Jack and awaiting orders.

“Back to the ‘gate. Stay alert.” Jack motioned his head to Major Boyd to take point.

Boyd got his team together and moved into position, Sam and Teal’c bringing up the end of the group. Jack noticed Sam caught between the sympathy of seeing a fellow submissive in trouble and the frustration of a dominant with a misbehaving sub as she watched Daniel. A particularly stern look from Teal’c sent Daniel scooting closer to Jack, apparently still glad that Jack was his dom and not Teal’c. Jack could empathize; he wouldn’t want Teal’c taking a strap to him after disobeying orders either.

They made it out of the Goa’uld stronghold without running into any more Jaffa and made good time back to the ‘gate. Jack kept Daniel close to him, glancing over frequently to reassure himself that his sub was just fine and hadn’t been taken captive by anyone. Captain Watts looked back often as well, wide-eyed at the sight of Jack pulling Daniel along.

Jack worked on containing his anger and bringing himself to a more even-tempered state as they walked. The fact that his sub was walking by his side with no injures was helping, but not enough for him to reach the calm and collected head space he would need to be in to even consider punishing Daniel when they got back.

Major Boyd dialed the ‘gate to Earth and sent through their IDC, taking the rest of his team through first to give Jack a moment of privacy.

Jack looked over his team; Teal’c still silently fuming, Sam sneaking small glances their way and Daniel with his arms folded and appearing particularly sullen. Sighing, he motioned his team through the ‘gate, taking Daniel through with him after everyone else had gone.

The ‘gate shut down as they walked down the ramp on the other side, Jack noticing all the marines gathered taking one look at him and his sub before averting their eyes. Seeing a dom with a leashed sub coming back through the ‘gate was usually a pretty good indication that someone had screwed up.

“Welcome back SG1 and SG10,” General Hammond hurried down from the control room, taking in the teams with a practiced eye. His gaze settled on Jack and Daniel. “Is everything alright, Colonel?”

“Just fine, sir. Would you mind if we moved the debrief to tomorrow? It will give everyone some time to organize their reports.” Jack tried to keep his voice casual as he tightened his grip on the leash.

“Of course. You’re all free as soon as you’ve been through your post mission check up. I’ll let you manage things from here.” Hammond said with a nod towards Daniel, correctly interpreting what Jack had been asking for.

“Thank you, sir.” Jack dismissed SG10 with a nod and walked toward Teal’c, Daniel with no choice but to follow Jack.

“Teal’c, would you take him for a few minutes while I arrange something?” Jack asked.

Teal’c bowed his head as he accepted the handle of the leash. “It would be an honor.” Handing another dom a leashed submissive was an act of trust that was almost a universal constant in cultures they’d encountered both on Earth and off-world.

Jack felt Daniel’s shocked gaze following him as Jack crossed the room and spoke briefly with one of the Master Sergeants before returning to retrieve his sub. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, undoubtably to ask what Jack was doing, but suppressed his inherent curiosity after a single firm glance from his dom. Jack lead his team to the infirmary, formulating a plan as they walked.

After they’d dropped their gear in the locker room, the trip to the infirmary was short. Janet caught the look in Jack’s eyes and processed him and Daniel first, letting them go without a fuss. Jack was relieved to find that Daniel hadn’t been infiltrated by a Goa’uld while they had been separated, the though only crossing his mind after seeing a nurse examining the back of Lieutenant Reed’s neck for an entry wound. 

Janet stopped Jack briefly as they were about to leave the infirmary, looking moderately concerned. “Bring him back to me after you’re done with him if there is any indication deep bruising or if the skin is broken at all.”

Jack smiled briefly at the alarmed expression that came over Daniel; Daniel’s eyes flickering from Janet to Jack and back again. “I don’t think you need to worry about that.” He addressed Janet, but saw that his words reassured Daniel a little as well.

Janet nodded; she’d treated enough of the personnel that Jack had disciplined in the course of his job to know that Jack was a safe dom, even when meting out punishment.

They went back to Jack’s office in silence, Daniel still at the end of Jack’s leash, but with a little more slack than he’d been given on the planet. No one spoke to them as they passed through the halls; everyone wary of further aggravating an already irritated dom.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Daniel blurted out as soon as the door to Jack’s office swung shut and they were alone.

 The subject of Daniel’s exclamation was clear; the steel puppy cage that Jack had ordered up to office. Daniel looked at the cage a little closer before turning to Jack, getting that Jack wasn’t kidding at all.

“Strip.” Jack unhooked the leash so Daniel could pull his shirt over his head without running into trouble.

Daniel hesitated, staring at the cage in disbelief again. “Jack, I can’t.”

“If you weren’t collared you’d be out there being strapped for disobeying orders.” Jack paused, letting the unspoken offer stand.

Daniel paused briefly but followed Jack’s command, sullenly dropping his his clothes into a pile and handing his glasses to Jack for safe keeping.

“Inside.” Jack pulled open the door to the cage and placed his hands on his hips, making it perfectly clear that if Daniel wasn’t going to go into the cage of his own accord that Jack was perfectly willing to put him in there.

After a moment of folded arms and glaring, the effect of which was seriously diminished by his nudity, Daniel got down on his hands and knees and backed into the cage. Jack leaned down to guide Daniel’s head so that he wouldn’t bang it against the edge. When Daniel was all the way inside, his arms and legs tucked in close against his body and his back and neck bowed down, Jack locked the door and stood back to look at his sub. Daniel twisted his neck around so that he could still glare at Jack, so obviously outraged that Jack had to turn away so that Daniel wouldn’t see the brief amused smile that Jack couldn’t help. 

Jack got a short chain and two padlocks from his desk and knelt down next the cage. He reached inside, attaching one end of the chain to the loop on Daniel’s collar and the other end to an eye bolt that had been placed in the floor of the cage. Daniel now couldn’t raise his head more than two or three inches and his range of vision was limited.

Daniel let out a short whimper of distress, the increased confinement bothering him more than just being in the cage had. Jack slipped his hand back inside the bars and smoothed Daniel’s hair, feeling Daniel lean into him as much as possible given the amount of space he had to move in.

“How long do I have to stay in here?” The defiance was nearly entirely gone from Daniel’s voice.

Jack brushed his fingers through Daniel’s hair one last time before getting to his feet. “As long as you need.”

Settling in at his desk, Jack turned so that he could keep one eye on Daniel as he turned on his computer. He hadn’t gone through his email in a week, though most everyone knew him well enough to give anything important to him in hard copy, and he thoroughly expected to be swamped with forms of all kinds requiring his authorization as well as a bundle of scientific reports that wouldn’t make any more sense to him than if he was watching Star Trek. Of course, he mused as he logged in, he hadn’t planned on doing the work with his naked sub in the office, which was both a perk and an unexpected curse.

Daniel was moving within the cage as much as possible, tugging against the chain that locked his collar to the floor. Jack paused in the form he was filling out, ready to subdue Daniel if necessary to keep him from hurting himself. Daniel’s continued movements weren’t violent or dangerous, just restless and frustrated, his hands reaching to the door of the cage several times to test how firmly it was locked. Jack sighed and went back to work, most of his attention still focused on the frustrated noises that occasionally came from the cage.

A knock on the door roused Jack from his paperwork and he called for the person to enter. In the periphery of his vision he could see Daniel twisting against the chain, trying to see who was there.

“Carter?” Jack asked curiously, not having expected any of his team to drop by after the mission.

“My report, sir,” she handed over a manilla folder. “Also, I wanted to you inform you that I have a play date set up for tonight.”

Jack was fairly traditional when it came to his team, requiring any subs or switches he was responsible for to inform them when they were playing with a dom, as well as having check-ins and safe words so that he could retrieve them if they were in trouble. “With Teal’c?” Sam and Teal’c had played occasionally, and as much as Jack would like to see them both settled down with someone, he knew that their dynamics weren’t right for a long term commitment with each other.

“No, sir. Not tonight. Teal’c has an engagement with Lieutenant Barber this evening. I’ll be with Major Warren.” Sam glanced briefly towards Daniel, who had fallen still when he had heard Sam’s voice.

“Do you need me to make a check in call?” Jack asked, relieved that he knew the man in question and that Major Warren was reported to be a good dom.

Sam shook her head. “No, I’ve played with him before. And we’ll be in his quarters on base the entire time.”

“Call me when you’re done or if you need any help.” The offer was mostly to reassure Sam. Any dom on base knew that if they messed with someone on Jack’s team they would be lucky if Jack killed them before Teal’c got to them.

Sam ducked her head down to met Daniel’s eyes and gave him a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to Jack. “I will, sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Carter.” Jack called as Sam left, clearly excited about her date. He smiled a little as he flipped through her report, wondering what he was thinking by keeping Daniel as his own personal sub and having responsibility for Sam as her team leader. The pair of them, especially when given the opportunity to conspire together, gave Jack more trouble than when he’d been responsible for an entire unit of enlisted men.

Daniel was beginning to settle down inside the cage, having gone quiet and no longer struggling against the confinement. His forehead was resting against the bottom of the cage and his arms were loose at his sides. The curve of Daniel’s back was most telling; stretched and relaxed rather than rigid and full of stress and anger.

Jack knew that being restrained worked well for Daniel, for getting him down into a state of compliance and security, even though Daniel always fought him every step of the way there. Their dynamic in private worked fine, Jack had wanted Daniel pretty much from the moment he set eyes on him, and Jack knew that the feeling was mutual. Jack had only waited so long to collar Daniel after his return from Abydos because he knew that Daniel had been hoping they’d find Sha’re quickly. As well as their relationship functioned in private, Daniel’s acting out off-world was becoming a serious problem.

“What are we going to do with you, Daniel?” Getting up from his desk, Jack bent down next to the cage and pet Daniel through the bars, rubbing one of his hands down Daniel’s back soothingly while leaving the other on Daniel’s head. “Can you tell me why you’re disobeying me?”

The muscles in Daniel’s back and shoulder tensed and relaxed; as much of a shrug as Daniel could give in his current position. He rolled his head a little ways to the side, looking up at Jack as if he didn’t really recognize him.

Jack waited a few more minutes, still stroking Daniel’s back. When it became clear that Daniel wouldn’t, or couldn’t, respond, Jack went back to his desk and continued to work. He didn’t get a lot done, mostly he just sat and watched Daniel, waiting for a signal that Daniel was ready to communicate with him. If it took too much longer he was going to have to take Daniel out of the cage and let him unfold his limbs and move his muscles, which would just cause them to have to start all over. At the very least having Daniel curled up there beside him, all safe and all his, had helped Jack slip into his unflappable dom mode; completely calm and in control.

Another knock at Jack’s door pulled Jack’s attention away from Daniel. He called out to the person and was surprised when Robert Rothman, an archaeologist in Daniel’s department, poked his head nervously into the room.

Robert’s eyes went immediately to where Daniel was caged, plainly unhappy to see his friend in such a state. “Sir.” Robert ducked his head.

Daniel had mentioned to Jack that Robert was painfully shy around doms, and it seemed like that was an accurate assessment. “Doctor Rothman, can I help you?” Jack asked with as much patience as he could muster.

Robert twitched slightly and averted his eyes. “Sir, I was wondering if I could address your sub?”

More intrigued as to what Robert was intending to say than anything else, Jack nodded his permission. “You may speak with him, but he isn’t currently allowed to talk with anyone but me.”

“Of course, sir.” Robert agreed quickly. It was standard practice for a submissive who was leashed or otherwise bound by their dom to not be allowed to communicate with anyone but their dom.

Robert quickly went to the cage and knelt down, his hands wringing together in his lap. “Daniel?” Robert asked softly.

Jack watched the subs curiously, not about to let Daniel out of his sight for even a moment when there was another person near him while Daniel was in such a vulnerable position. Jack briefly recalled that Robert was the person who had taken care of Daniel the first time Jack had punished him for disobeying orders in the field, long before Jack had collared Daniel.

“Daniel, please. You’ve got to stop getting in trouble like this, especially off-world. One day your incredible luck is going to give out on you, and then where will you be?” Robert gave an anxious glance towards Jack before continuing. “Just talk to him, like I told you to three weeks ago.”

Daniel raised his head a little bit and opened his eyes, giving Robert a small smile and a tiny nod before dropping his head back to the floor of the cage.

Robert got to his feet and blushed when he turned to Jack. “Thank you for letting me speak with him, sir.”

“Thank you, for being a good friend to him.” Jack replied, causing Robert to blush harder.

“Please excuse me, sir.” Robert fled as quickly as he arrived and Jack shook his head, amused despite himself.

Jack looked at Daniel one last time before getting up and locking the door to the office. He took the keys from his belt and sat down on the floor in front of the cage and removed the padlock, giving Daniel a minute to become aware of him before opening the door. Daniel twisted as much as he could in the cage, not trying to get out, but simply looking at the open space in front of him where there had been bars before. Jack paused, letting Daniel adjust. Coming out of restraints was often as difficult for Daniel as going into them and Jack was still getting accustomed to moving more slowly when Daniel needed it. Jack let Daniel press his face into his hand, soaking up the warmth and comfort that Jack was offering.

After Daniel was showing more signs of life, his eyes open and alert and little twitches of his hands as he regained motion, Jack unlocked the chain from the cage floor and from Daniel’s collar, setting those and his keys aside before reaching in and pulling Daniel out and across Jack’s lap. Daniel whimpered as his legs straightened after a long time of being pressed up against his torso.

“I know, I know.” Jack spoke quietly, massaging Daniel’s cramped thighs and calves as Daniel lay limply, twitching helplessly as his muscles got used to the new position. Several minutes later Daniel squirmed up so that he was sitting in Jack’s lap as opposed to laying across it, pressing his face against Jack’s shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel, caught off guard by Daniel’s sudden clinginess. Daniel rarely reached to him for physical affection outside of sex, although he accepted it without complaint when Jack held him or placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

Jack held Daniel tight, speaking without really thinking about what he was saying. “It’s not about punishment, really. More about getting you to stay still for more than a moment at a time. You’re so quick, always off investigating or learning something or having an idea. It takes keeping you in one spot to let you just be yourself.”

Daniel kept his entire body pressed against Jack as much as possible, his fingers tightly tangled in Jack’s shirt.

“I know you still miss Sha’re,” Jack started, almost unwilling to bring up the subject but knowing that he had to before Daniel got himself killed. He felt Daniel jerk slightly against him at the mention of Sha’re’s name. “That’s perfectly understandable, and I’d be shocked if you didn’t. She was your dom for an entire year, and that doesn’t just go away because she’s not around. But I know that she’d be very angry with both me and you if I let you get yourself killed by taking stupid risks while you’re looking for her.”

Daniel started to struggle a little bit in Jack’s arms, but Jack kept holding him close.

“I can’t let you die, that’s one of the reasons I collared you after Oannes.” Jack paused as he thought about the things he hadn’t been saying to his sub. “Not the only reason, but one of them. I wanted you long before I collared you, before you met Sha’re even. And when she comes back we’ll figure something out, but for now you’re mine, for as long as you want to be. I’m not going to leave you, even if I’m not going to have any hair left.”

Daniel’s lips quirked into a smile against Jack’s shoulder. “Not between me and Sam, anyway. Just look at Teal’c.”

Jack laughed. “Exactly. Disobedient subs are the leading cause of hair loss, even on Chulak. You and Sam should do a study.”

Leaning back so that he could see Jack, Daniel smiled wearily, but appearing more at ease than he had in months. “Our results would be biased. Maybe instead we should do a study on hard-assed doms and hair loss. I think there’s definitely a correlation.”

Jack smiled and leaned forward, kissing Daniel deeply as Daniel moved so that he was straddling Jack’s legs.

When they paused, Daniel still wriggling in Jack’s lap, Jack pulled back and looked at Daniel firmly. “Don’t think this gets you out of getting your ass spanked for disobeying me.”

“I don’t mind so much,” Daniel responded, leaning in for another kiss.

“You will.” Jack informed him before pushing his irresistible and insatiable sub down to the floor and kissing him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and other can also be found on my Dreamwidth fandom journal: [The Reason Cages Were Invented](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/4318.html)


End file.
